


论琼恩撞破詹丫的五种方式

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 艾莉亚是琼恩的宝贝小妹，有一些事情哥哥还没有做好心理准备。





	论琼恩撞破詹丫的五种方式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Ways Jon Snow Finds Out About Arya and Gendry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725188) by [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard). 

-1

当琼恩望过战地的尸骨血骸，他不知道该如何把一切归位复原。这是他的家，断壁残垣，却屹立未坍。他为父亲祈祷……或者说舅舅…不管他是谁，琼恩都希望奈德·史塔克能如旧日一般，走出城堡，把一切置于自己的掌管之下。哪怕赢下了一场几乎不可为之的战争，琼恩仍不觉得自己是什么领主国王，他更像个精疲力尽的小孩，险些在一夜之间痛失所有挚爱。他需要一位像奈德、班扬叔叔，或是莫尔蒙总司令那样的长辈，他们会激励幸存者，将一切导回正轨，而琼恩就可以瘫坐在地上，思索这一切是怎么了。

珊莎和幸存者们从墓窖拾级而上，她不像琼恩那样迷茫，笃定地指挥人群，确定食物的储存点和可以睡觉的地方。布兰……还是布兰，缄默地向万物投以注视。丹妮莉丝把她的仅存的无垢者召集起来，从城墙外带回了乔拉爵士的尸体，誓约骑士的死似乎将女王从内部击碎了。就在那时，琼恩蓦地意识到，自从艾莉亚把布兰从神木林带回来之后，他就再没见过她，那时她惊魂未定，看起来疲惫极了。

他站起身来，拖着脚步穿过人群，想知道他的小妹怎么了。艾莉亚脑袋受了伤，她对琼恩的担忧不以为意，但琼恩见过很多更加强壮的人，他们被击中头部，声称一切都好，然后死在了几个小时后。山姆应该看看她的头，琼恩穿过静谧的大厅，在心里拿定注意：如果她反对，他就把她扛上肩膀带过去。他捕捉到了她的声音，柔和而镇定，在某个角落里。琼恩已经张开了嘴，准备说服艾莉亚接受治疗，但他停下来，惊呆了。

艾莉亚被詹德利圈在怀里，铁匠正拭去她额角干燥的血迹，她微微皱眉。她的手搭在他的腰臀上，詹德利开口：“学士……”艾莉亚踮起足尖，用嘴唇堵住余下的字眼。

"我好得很。"艾莉亚保证，这声音听起来很不像她，要不是亲耳所闻，琼恩不信那会是他的小妹，“我很高兴你平安无事。”

詹德利笑了，琼恩熟悉这种表情，他知道是怎样的情感才会让一个男人流露出这样的神情。“你不让我死，你比夜王还吓人。”

接下来这次亲吻更加绵长，琼恩移开目光。他退回廊道的影子里，他不由得思索，他那冲男孩儿们扔雪球的小妹，是什么时候学会了接吻。

-2

“艾莉亚在哪里?”

珊莎看着他，神情和琼恩儿时记忆里的一模一样，她为被当做妹妹的全权监护人而恼火。“在大厅里的所有人当中，你为什么觉得我会知道？我一直坐在你旁边。”

“她应该在这里。她——她是我们还在这里的原因!”

珊莎耸了耸肩。"艾莉亚讨厌这种事。从小到大。她或许在庭院里射箭练剑。如果她没跟布蕾妮在一起，她可能跟那个铁匠在一起。”

“铁匠？哪个铁匠？”

珊莎翻了翻眼睛。“我不知道，英俊的那个，那个和她经常在一起的。”

“詹德利？艾莉亚经常和詹德利在一起？为什么？”

“哦，琼恩。”珊莎呷起酒，“不管她在哪里，她都很好。她能干掉夜王，显然她能在一场宴会里控制好自己。”

但此刻琼恩忍不住思索珊莎的话，纳闷艾莉亚和詹德利为什么会粘在一起。他喜欢詹德利，拿他当朋友，还孩子气地想过有一天他们会如同奈德和劳勃。当琼恩离开礼堂时，他不禁想到劳勃本和他母亲有婚约，也许史塔克会和拜拉席恩成为朋友，就像拜拉席恩会爱上史塔克一样命中注定。

他发现他们躲在一个角落里，詹德利坐在长凳上，艾莉亚跨坐在他腿上，双手环抱着他的头。詹德利的手掐着她的腰肢，以同样的热情迎接她的亲吻。琼恩头脑中响起一道冷静理智声音：他应该回到宴会上去，留他们独处。艾莉亚是个成熟的女性了，她能够处理得当；如果她不想要詹德利的吻，她就不会坐在他的膝头，热烈地回应他的感情。

但是琼恩头脑的兄长本能驱使着他，他要把艾莉亚从詹德利的大腿上拉走，再痛揍詹德利一顿。他只等这个吻结束，却在此刻听见了许多年来不曾听见的声音。

艾莉亚笑了。柔软而屏息，笑声在詹德利唇间辗转回响。自与小妹重逢以来，直到这一刻，琼恩才听见了她真正快乐的声音。

“如果有人找过来，我就是第一个逃得了异鬼却躲不过史塔克的家伙了。”

“怕什么，我会保护你。”艾莉亚亲吻他的鼻子。“只要有剑，我可是很靠谱的。”

蓦然觉得自己如同不速之客，琼恩隐匿进了阴影里，将艾莉亚留给了她应得的幸福。

-3  
起初，琼恩不明白自己看见了什么。他过去曾几千次走进艾莉亚的房间，她曾小小的，央求他留下，他也偶尔睡在小妹的房间里。所以琼恩毫不犹豫地推开她的房门，径直走了进去。这一直是他们的相处方式，琼恩没停下想想艾莉亚已经长大了，而他显然不愿意妹妹不敲门就闯入自己的房间。因此，当艾莉亚缺席了早餐，琼恩理所当然地去找她，他毫不在意地推开房门，喊道：“起床啦，懒骨头！”

但艾莉亚并没有赖床，而且，她并非独自一人。

琼恩首先看到的是艾莉亚裸露的后背和两侧的伤疤。一些比另一些更显眼，有几道已经结痂、增厚，有几道像是几周前新留下的。接着，他意识到她发丝垂落，这是她回家以来第一次把头发解开、弄散，它们像是一团笼罩她头肩的乌云，被睡梦与双手揉得四处支棱。然后琼恩意识到艾莉亚正压在某个人的身上，她的头往后仰着，双手紧抓着谁的胸膛，两只宽阔的男性的手正抓着她纤细的腰臀，摆动着她以迎接撞击。在晨曦中，他可以看到艾莉亚的汗水闪闪发光，这提示了他，她想必和这男人在床上呆了不短一段的时间，足够把自己弄得大汗淋漓。琼恩想杀人。

直到艾莉亚从同伴身上滑下来，抓起床单盖住胸部——七层地狱，艾莉亚什么时候长出了胸部？！——琼恩瞥见了她爱人同样吃惊的脸，一股新的怒火压倒了琼恩，他在愤怒中感到了背叛。

“我爱她。”詹德利设法离开床榻，还想把下体给掩好。这是他唯一来得及说的字句，琼恩冲过去，一拳挥向詹德利的下巴，让他重新跌进床垫。琼恩知道常年锻铁赋予了詹德利足够强壮的体魄，如果他反击，自己得吃点苦头。但自从在临冬城和拉姆斯波顿面对面以来，琼恩觉得自己再未曾如此暴怒。不管强壮与否，他都要揍掉詹德利的命，因为他背叛了他的信任，因为他对小妹犯下暴行。

琼恩没意识到自己在大喊大叫，艾莉亚也在大喊大叫，一切都在发生，他只能感觉到詹德利挡住他的攻击，直到戴佛斯爵士咆哮着“七层地狱，究竟发生了什么！”，他才勉强停手。与此同时，艾莉亚挥动缝衣针指向他，琼恩眨眨眼，看向艾莉亚，她脸色苍白如纸，手上的动作却相当沉稳。她在慌乱中穿上了詹德利的外衣，被衬得格外矮小。詹德利倒在她的床上血流不止，戴佛斯爵士、托蒙德和珊莎站在门口，脸上是不同程度的震惊。就托蒙德而言，他有点被逗乐了。

“我爱她，”詹德利重复着，他慢慢地坐起来，用床单角覆住流血的鼻子。“很抱歉我们没有告诉你，但我不后悔爱她。”

艾莉亚垂下她的小剑，用灰眼睛直直盯着琼恩。不提她不知何时结识的私生子铁匠，更不提上床这种事，琼恩真希望自己能像以前那样轻易读懂她的思绪，像以前那样能体会艾莉亚对一切的感受。

“穿好衣服，”琼恩命令道，“大礼堂。十分钟。”

他们离开艾莉亚的房间，让这对恋人有时间穿上衣服。之后，珊莎说：“你不能因为艾莉亚和他睡觉就处决他。”

有生以来第一次，琼恩没有拒绝托蒙德的早餐蜂蜜酒，他喝了一整天。

-4

琼恩不喜欢红堡。仅有的慰藉是，丹妮莉丝和他一样不熟悉这个地方。他一转身，她就跟上。提利昂大人足够清楚，瓦里斯大人十分了解，但没有丹妮莉丝的顾问官时，琼恩常常迷失自己将去往何方，戴佛斯所能提供的帮助也少之又少。今天，他和丹妮莉丝站在曾经属于劳勃国王和瑟曦王后的阳台上，眺望着这座城市，丹妮莉丝问道：“那不是你妹妹吗?”

珊莎留在临冬城，琼恩知道她指的一定是艾莉亚。但自从来到君临后，艾莉亚宛如幽灵。她不跟他们一起吃饭，她出现，然后消失，常常一言不发。有时她回来，带着一身火药或者黑水湾的气息，戴佛斯说这气味像跳蚤窝，脏兮兮的。但是戴佛斯爵士喜欢艾莉亚，还称她“神秘莫测的女人”，琼恩并不反对这个评价，但他不太愿意把艾莉亚当成女人。

他们脚下的庭院蜿蜒通往一汪湖水，旁边有神木林伫立。果然，是艾莉亚，她穿着往常的裤子和束腰外衣，把头发半撩起来，挽了一个和他们父亲一样的发髻。她躺在野餐毯子上，伸脚卸下靴子和剑带，把它们放在近处，便于随时抓起。琼恩最惊讶的是，詹德利正坐在她身边，他对艾莉亚说过的话哈哈大笑，两人中间的布毯上还放着午餐的残羹剩饭。

“是她。”这一次，他看见艾莉亚将头往后一甩，纵声大笑起来。这一幕唤起了他心中的那个女孩，她曾追赶着他和罗柏，乞求加入到他们之中。“我还不知道他们是朋友呢。”

丹妮莉丝微笑着，和他在阳台的栏杆上两手交叠。“他们看起来不只是朋友，琼恩·雪诺。”

琼恩正欲反驳。她是错的，艾莉亚不像其他女人,她并没有爱上他的武器师傅，还不让他察觉。但随后詹德利身体前倾，用拇指拂去了她脸上渣滓，而艾莉亚顺势将头转向他宽大的手掌，往他的手腕啄下一个吻。

“哦，”这是琼恩唯一能说的，他被惊呆了。

“看起来，拜拉席恩家族和史塔克家族到底会联姻。”

但她只是个孩子，琼恩想要反对，即使他知道自己错了，知道她在很久之前就不再是小孩子了。

-5  
“我不能去君临。”

琼恩从战场报告中抬起头来，脸上浮现出一个微笑。“我想，在夜王之后，瑟曦·兰尼斯特甚至不会让你流一滴汗。”

艾莉亚勉强笑了笑。“我不是这个意思。自从瑟曦站在那里，让伊林·派恩夺走父亲的头颅的那一刻起，我无时无刻不想杀她。我想成为恩赐她死亡的人。但我不能。”

“是因为珊莎吗？但她在这里将获得足够的保护，我不会——”

“不，珊莎在这里会很安全。”这一次，艾莉亚脸上露出了真正的笑容，“即使世界末日真的来了，珊莎也不会倒下。”

琼恩微笑着。“是啊，你是对的。但这不能解释你为什么不想来。别误会我的意思：我希望你远离战斗，我希望你一直安全。可我一向知道：比起留在家里，你愿意做其他任何事。”

“我得留下来保护某人，真不是……”艾莉亚喘着粗气，在琼恩的桌旁坐下。

他担心地盖住她的手，紧紧地握住。“怎么了，艾莉亚？不管遇见了什么事情，你都可以告诉我。”

“我不能去南方，因为我——我怀孕了。”

琼恩笑了，惊讶于他的小妹还能在心烦意乱的时候开个玩笑。“啊，我也是。至少是双胞胎。当我骑在龙身上时，它们会有点重，但我们必须将就一下。”

艾莉亚没能挤出笑容。"我不是在开玩笑，琼恩。我怀孕了。三个月了。我让山姆证实了这件事，好让你相信我。”

话音在他心里重重下坠，琼恩摇了摇头。“怀孕?三个月？但是——”他停了下来，飞快地在脑子里计算，“临冬城之战。”

“我不知道我们是否能活下去。我太莽撞了。”她低头盯着自己的手。“之后的日子里，我不会这样冲动了。”

琼恩竭力不使得自己退缩。“那么他——他活下来了？他在这里吗?”

艾莉亚点点头。

“他打算和你结婚吗?”

”他求婚了。我拒绝了他。”

琼恩惊讶得眉毛都快掉下来了。“你不想嫁给他?”

“我不需要嫁给他来证明我爱他。”她从琼恩脸上看出了什么，防御性地说：“他是个好人！我告诉他这件事的时候，他本可以马上离开的，但他没有。他很多念头，想要做正确的事，像对待淑女一样对待我，这令人非常恼火。但我不需要嫁给他。如果我嫁给他，也不会在他就要跟你奔赴战场前急着结婚。”

琼恩举手投降。“我做梦也不会教育你该做什么。但是，你爱他吗?”

艾莉亚点点头。

“你想要这个孩子?”

艾莉亚犹豫了一会儿，又点了点头。“我本来可以把它打掉，”看着琼恩脸上的疑惑，她接着说，“但我不能。瑟曦……她想把我们的家族斩草除根。如果我打掉孩子，我会觉得自己在帮她。”

琼恩过了一会儿才明白她说的话。“我们的家族?还有谁——”他停了下来，彻底明白了。“哦。是詹德利。”

艾莉亚脸上的表情比任何语言都更像一个回答。

“我会将他带回你的身边，”琼恩最后说，“我会为你杀了瑟曦。我向你承诺这两个。不过你也必须答应我。”

“答应什么?”

琼恩笑了。“当我回家后，你一定得让我有个健康的侄子或侄女，嗯？”

艾莉亚微笑着，点了点头。“告诉那婊子凛冬已至。”

几天后，当他们准备骑马南下时，琼恩侧身来到詹德利身边，帮他收拾马鞍袋。他感到他的朋友有些紧张，这让琼恩颇为愉快。虽然他有好几天来消化艾莉亚的消息，但他仍不知道自己对于好朋友跟宝贝妹妹坠入爱河的感觉如何。

"我答应过艾莉亚，我会带你平安回到临冬城。"

詹德利看着他，等着另一句话。

“但是等我们回家，当你安全了，我要把你揍个半死，因为你让我的小妹怀孕了。”

令他吃惊的是，詹德利嘴角一动，竟然露出了一丝微笑。“真有意思。艾莉亚跟我说过一模一样的话。”

当琼恩跨上马鞍，他想，这世上多得是比詹德利当妹夫更糟糕的事。


End file.
